nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Juwelenschleifer
Juwelenschleifer erlernen die Kunst der Herstellung von Schmuckstücken und Kleinoden aus Metallen und seltenen Edelsteinen. Indem sie das rohe Erz, das aus den verschiedenen Erzvorkommen gewonnen wird, weiterverarbeiten, erhalten sie die Edelsteine, die sie für ihr Handwerk benötigen. Obwohl gelegentlich auch Bergbauer über Edelsteine stolpern, ist die Erfolgsaussicht für die speziell ausgebildeten Juwelenschleifer höher. Beschreibung Juwelenschleifer verfügen über mehrere Möglichkeiten, Edelsteine zu benutzen. Wenn ein Juwelenschleifer Schmuckstücke herstellt, benötigt er zumeist nur die rohen, ungeschliffenen Steine für seine Arbeit. Diese Ringe und Kleinode funktionieren genau so, wie es bisher der Fall war. Allerdings gibt es Ausnahmen: Juwelenschleifer können mit Juwelen besetzte Figuren herstellen, die sie als Schmuck tragen können. Diese Figuren geben passive Boni, können den Charakter aber zusätzlich mit einem kurzen Stärkungszauber versehen, wie beispielsweise einem kleinen Schadensbonus oder zusätzlicher Heilkraft in kritischen Situationen. Sockel Juwelenschleifern bieten sich jedoch noch weitere Möglichkeiten, mit ihren Edelsteinen zu arbeiten. Nachdem sie die Edelsteine geschliffen haben, können diese in gesockelte Gegenstände eingesetzt werden. Die Edelsteine gibt es in verschiedenen Farben und Formen. Verschiedene Edelsteine haben unterschiedliche Eigenschaften und der Schliff eines Edelsteins hat ebenfalls Einfluss auf die Attribute des Steins. Juwelenschleifer können verschiedene Schliffe für die Edelsteine erlernen. So kann der Azurmondstein beispielsweise in einen irisierenden, einen sturmblauen, einen robusten oder einen funkelnden Azurmondstein verwandelt werden, und jeder dieser Schliffe bringt ganz spezielle Eigenschaften mit sich. Nachdem der Stein in einen Gegenstand eingesetzt wird, erhält der Gegenstand diese Eigenschaften und bietet dem Spieler die Möglichkeit, die Ausrüstung an die persönlichen Wünsche anzupassen. http://wow-europe.com Updates Wrath of the Lich King Ein Meister des Juwelenschleifens mit einer Fertigkeit von 400 kann ab dem Wrath of the Lich King-Patch 3.2. eine "Leistungsurkunde" in seinem Briefkasten finden, nachdem er bereits einige tägliche Aufgaben für Jonas Timotheus im Juwelierladen "Cartier & Co." auf dem Handelsmarkt der Magier von Dalaran erledigt hat. Auf dem feinen Pergament befindet sich eine Liste mit einer großen Anzahl an Leistungen, die der Empfänger in der Tradition des Juwelenschleifens schon errungen hat. Bringt er diese Urkunde zu Jonas Timotheus nach Dalaran zurück, wird er dafür eine angemessene Belohnung in Form von fünf Juwelierssymbolen erhalten. Quest 70: Leistungsurkunde ; Edelsteine perfektionieren: In Nordend können Juwelenschleifermeister lernen, Edelsteine zu perfektionieren. Das erlaubt ihnen, in manchen Fällen einen perfekten Edelstein mit erhöhten Boni herzustellen, wenn sie einen Edelstein aus Nordend von seltener Qualität schleifen. Die Horde sollte sich dazu an Carter Tiffens im Hafen der Vergeltung oder aber an Geba'li in der Kriegshymnenfeste wenden. Die Allianz kann diese Fertigkeit bei Alestros in der Valianzfeste oder bei Ounhulo in Valgarde erlernen. Quest 70: Edelsteine perfektionieren Mists of Pandaria Mit "World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria" wird es Juwelenschleifern möglich sein, vier Reittiere herzustellen: Für die Herstellung eines noch exklusiveren Reittiers, nämlich des Juwelenbesetzten Onyxpanthers benötigt es dann den Dämmerstein-, Rubin-, Saphir- und Smaragdpanther. Sind die ersten Panther "nur" von seltener Qualität, so ist der Onyxpanther ein epischer Reituntersatz. Buffed.de: Epische und seltene Juwelen, und Mounts für Juwelenschleifer Mit "World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria" wählen Juwelenschleifer unter sechs verschiedenen Forschungsrezepten, die auf der Edelsteinfarbe basieren, die sie entdecken wollen. Durch die Verwendung von Geistern der Harmonie könnt ihr die tägliche Abklingzeit umgehen. Außerdem haben wir die Anzahl der ausrüstbaren juwelierspezifischen Edelsteine auf zwei begrenzt, damit es etwas einfacher ist, bessere Gegenstände zu erhalten. Beim Sondieren können nun auch Manaedelsteine gewonnen und bei Gegnern mit entsprechender Chance könnt ihr beim Aufheben gebundene Rezepte für Manaedelsteine als Weltdrop in ganz Pandaria erbeuten. Juwelenschleifer sind sogar in der Lage, einen Seherstein zu erschaffen, mit dem sie – ähnlich wie bei 'Fernsicht' – ihre Sichtweite erhöhen können. Oh, und wir sollten unbedingt die neuen Pantherreittiere erwähnen, die die Juwelenschleifer herstellen und die jeder kaufen und reiten kann. Was die Wundertüte angeht, die ihr euch im Tal der Ewigen Blüten verdienen könnt, solltet ihr wissen, dass ihr unter Umständen darin Metaedelsteine und zwei neue Juwelenschleiferrezepte für Haustiere finden könnt. Blizzard Entertainment: Mists of Pandaria-Berufe: Die Kunst des Entdeckens * Patch 5.2: Der Donnerkönig - Juwelenschleifer können nun während ihren Abenteuern in Pandaria die Vorlagen für Schlangenherzen und unbearbeitete Bergkristalle bei Gegnern finden. ** Das Schlangenherz ist ein Juwelenschliff, der einmal am Tag durchgeführt werden kann und mehrere Serpentine verbraucht, um einen seltenen Pandariaedelstein von zufälliger Farbe herzustellen. Zusätzlich besteht dabei eine geringe Chance, die Vorlagen für das Saphirjunge oder die Jadeeule zu entdecken. ** Die Vorlage für unbearbeitete Bergkristalle benötigt Geister der Harmonie und große Mengen ungewöhnlicher Edelsteine. Blizzard Entertainment: Patch 5.2: Der Donnerkönig - Patchnotes Warlords of Draenor * Siehe: Garnison (Juwelenschleiferei). * Patch 6.2: Zorn des Höllenfeuers - Es wurde eine neue epische Edelsteinqualität "Makellos" hinzugefügt, die einen Bonus von +75 auf einen bestimmten Wert gewährt. ** Spieler können die Möglichkeit freischalten, neue Edelsteine herzustellen. Dazu müssen sie eine kurze Questreihe erfüllen, die in einem Arakkoalager beginnt, sobald sie den Angriff auf den Tanaandschungel betreten. ** Nach Abschluss der Questreihe können Juwelenschleifer Vielseitigkeitsedelsteine herstellen. Um weitere Edelsteinrezepte freizuschalten, müssen Spieler Juwelenschleifermodule aus verschiedenen Quellen finden bzw. erwerben. ** Juwelenschleifer erhalten zudem die Chance, jedes Mal, wenn das Juwelenschleiferkonstrukt einen Edelstein herstellt, eines der neuen Rezepte zu erlernen. WoW: Legion * Siehe auch: Juwelenschleifer Rezepte (Legion) In der Erweiterung WoW: Legion gibt es keine klassischen Berufslehrer mehr für Rezepte auf den Verheerten Inseln. Die Rezepte bekommen Spieler stattdessen über Quests oder von speziellen NPCs in der Welt. Hat man seine Rezepte erlernt, dann besitzen diese drei unterschiedliche Ränge, was mit Sternen symbolisiert wird. Je mehr Sterne ein Rezept hat, desto besser wird das hergestellte Produkt sein. Wowcheck: World of Warcraft: Legion - Beta: Build 20740 (20.11.2015) * Patch 7.1.5 - Mit dem WoW: Legion-Patch 7.1.5 wurden sechs neue Weltquests in Dalaran (Legion) hinzugefügt, mit dem Titel "Juwelenschleifer gesucht". Damit seid wahrscheinlich ihr gemeint. Blizzard Entertainment: World of Warcraft - Patchnotes für Patch 7.1.5 (11.01.2017) Verwandte Themen Quellen Kategorie:Beruf Kategorie:Juwelenschleifen